A Date for the Holidays
by sjt1988
Summary: It's that time of year again and Lily Luna Potter needs a date for the holidays. She finds Oliver Wood Jr, who also needs a date. They agree to be each others date. Can they get through the holidays without heartbreak or their families.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

"I need a date for the holidays," I said as I walked in Rose's flat. Rose looked up from the paper she was reading on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Rose tried to get up but I waved her back down. It was hard for her, she was seven months pregnant with her first child.

I sat on the couch next to her. "Everyone is going to be at Christmas with someone." I waved my hand in front of her. "You'll have Scorpius there."

"I hope so," Rose smiled, "He is my husband." I rolled my eyes. She laughed, "Why would you need someone?"

"To keep Mum and Grandmum off of me to get a boyfriend." Rose raised her eyebrow. "I was just over at the Burrow and Grandmum started talking about the holidays. She commented on how everyone was bringing someone expect me." Rose just continue to look at me like she wanted me to continue. "She didn't say it in so many words but you know Grandmum." Rose nodded. Of course she did she tried to get Rose and Scorpius together before.

"So you want to keep Grandmum off your back." Rose smiled.

"Yes," I said.

"I guess I can help you." Rose said, "But we are going to need reinforcements."

I narrow my eyes on her. "Who?"

"Lucy and Roxanne." Rose got up and went over to the desk that held papers and quills. I sighed there was no way getting out of this.

"Fine," Rose wrote to our cousins.

It didn't take long before they were here, "It's a good thing you wrote, Rose. My husband was annoying me," Roxanne said. She just announced that she was pregnant. We laughed, "He kept asking if everything was okay." She rolled her eyes.

"Come in the kitchen. We need to find Lily a date for Christmas." We followed her in the kitchen.

"Why do you need a date, Lily?" Lucy asked. She started to make some tea for everyone.

"One word," Roxanne and Lucy waited for me to say it. "Grandmum." They smiled. They also knew Grandmum.

"Well he'll need to find him fast." Lucy placed the tea service on the table. We all threw her questionable looks.

"Why?" I asked.

"Remember when I was dating Lorcan." Lorcan was Lucy's husband of all of two months. We nodded, "I told Grandmum I was going to bring him to Christmas dinner. She said no she wanted to meet him first even those she knew him since he was a baby."

"Yeah, she wouldn't let Louis' girlfriend come to Christmas because she didn't like her," Roxanne said, "I guess she was right they broke up two months later.

"I'm glad I didn't have to go through that with Scorpius. She knew him from Al."

"But didn't she question him what his attention was to you."

"Shut up, Lucy." Rose growled. Lucy laughed at her cousin expense.

"So Grandmum is going to have to meet him before Christmas." They nodded. "There's only four weeks until then." Again they nodded. "How are we going to do this?"

"We could put an ad in the paper." Roxanne volunteered.

"No, it could take too long." Rose said.

"So, it going to have to be someone we know but Grandmum doesn't." Lucy said.

"Yes," Rose got up to put the tea service away since no one was drinking it.

"That is going to be hard." I said, "We know a lot of men so does she." Rose went to get some paper and quill.

"Let's make a list of all the men we know that are single. Rose said as she took a seat again,

"There's Lysander." Roxanne said. Lucy shook her head.

"It won't work. He is out of town until the new year."

"What about…" Everyone started to give names. Either Grandmum met them or they weren't right for me so they wouldn't believe that we are together.

We heard the door open and a hello from Scorpius rang through the flat, He came to the kitchen. "Oh," He said. "I didn't know we had visitors."

Rose walked over to him and kissed him. "Sorry, we were working on something."

"We were just leaving." Roxanne got up. Lucy and I followed her.

"We'll talk later," Rose yelled after us. We waved her off and left.

* * *

I didn't want to go home and see my family so I went to the Leaky Cauldron. It was filled with people getting off from work and before heading home to the family. I made sure no one notice me as I went up to the bar. I found an empty stool. The person behind the bar smiled at me. "What can I get you?"

"Butterbeer," He left and came back with a butterbeer.

"Pay now or keep a tab."

"Keep a tab." I took a sip of the butterbeer. I sat there drinking my butterbeer, that I didn't notice someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Miss," He said. I looked up into dark brown eyes. I smiled.

"Sorry," He smiled back. The smile takes his face to another level. He pushed his dark hair out of the way.

"Is this seat taken?" he pointed to the seat next to me.

"No, you can have it." He sits and catches the bartender. I take a good look at him. He was wearing a blue shirt with United written on it with a pair of jeans. I can't tell but he looks taller than six feet. He was broader in the shoulders and lean in the hips. His dark hair was at the shoulders, it looked good on him. He features were very strong. It made he seem masculine. I wanted to run my hands over his face.

"When you are done checking me out? Maybe I can find out why you are here." I looked up to see that he was looking at me.

I felt myself blush. "Sorry." He smiled.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"I don't want to go home to my family." He looked down at my hand and saw no ring.

He gave me a half-smile. "You must still live with your parents."

I narrowed my eyes. "There is nothing wrong with that." I crossed my arms. "I have my own wing."

"Wow." He pretend to be shocked. "Why don't I buy you dinner and you tell me about your problems."

I lifted my index finger. "One I don't have dinner with strange men I don't know. Two," I lifted my middle finger next to my index finger. "Do you use that on all the girls? And third," I put my ring finger up. "I only have one problem."

He put his hand out to shake. "Oliver Wood, Jr." He took a pause after Wood and before saying junior. It felt like he was walking in his father's shoe. I knew all about walking in a parent's shoe.

I shook his hand. "Lily Potter." If he recognize my name he didn't show it.

"I don't usually use that on women, it just you seem to need someone to talk too."

"Thank you. Why don't we move to that booth over there?" I saw an empty booth and didn't want the world to know all business. We grabbed our drinks and went to the booth. A waitress came over and took our orders after we looked at the menu. "So what is your problem that you don't want to go home for?" Oliver asked.

"Well Oliver," I started.

"Please don't call me Oliver. Either call me Wood or Junior." He asked.

I smiled. "Sure," I continue before I was interrupted. "I need a date for the holidays."

He frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I laughed. I told him about my family and how everyone was in relationship and I was the only one who wasn't. How I needed someone to be my date.

After I was done, he smiled. "I think we can help each other out." Our food had arrived.

"How?" I asked.

"Well," He took a bit of his meat pie. "I just came from seeing my great-grandmother and she wants to see me with someone before she dies but I feel like she is going to outlive us all." There was a sparkle in his eye as he talked about his grandmother.

"That could work. What do we do after the new year?"

"We'll could just wait until my grandmother dies. It shouldn't be to long."

"Junior," I warned him.

"We'll say that it wasn't right so we brook it off."

"That could work." I said.

"Sure but we need to set some rules up." I said.

"Throw them at me."

"No kissing unless necessary. No yelling at each other if we forget something. And let's try to have fun."

"Okay," I was surprise that he agree right away.

"Alright. You are going to have to meet my grandmum first before Christmas," I said.

"Okay. You'll have to go Christmas shopping with me." I nodded. "We should plan a day to get together to get to know about our families. I have a big one."

"That sounds great because I do too and we want them to believe us." I nodded. "When should we do it?"

"How about Saturday?" He asked.

"That will work. Let's meet here at seven." I said. He nodded.

He got up. "I'll see you later." He went to pay and left. I got up and went home through the floo.

I wrote Rose and told her that I found the man I needed before going to bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Saturday was here before I knew it. I spent the afternoon getting everything ready for tonight with Junior. Making sure I got everyone's children and who they were married to. My door open and my niece Amber came in. She running into my arms.

"Aunt Lily," She looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Yes, Amber." I started to tickle her. "What are you doing in my room because I remember I told you that you have to knock before coming in my room?" Amber laughed.

"I don't remember that."

"You don't. So why are here in my room?" I asked.

"Grandmum wants to know if you are going to home tonight. We are going to make cookies for tomorrow."

"Sorry, I have plans with a friend." I kissed her on the cheek.

"You're not going out with Aunt Rose." I laughed and patted her on the butt.

"No, now go and tell Grandmum that I won't be here." Amber laughed but ran out of here. I shook my head. Sometimes I see so much of James in her I wanted to laugh. I went back to what I was doing.

Before I knew it was time for me to go. When I got there, I saw Junior waiting for me already. He waved me over. "I got us a private dining room." He grabbed my hand. My hand was warm in his. It went heat waves up my arm. I couldn't have these feelings for him because this was going end at the beginning of next year.

I heard him close the door. I saw a table set of two with a folder next to one of the settings. "I didn't know you wanted anything to eat or drink."

"That fine. I'll just go and get something." I headed for the door.

"No, someone will come and help you out." Junior stopped me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you holding me here against my will because I could get you arrest with my dad being the head auror?"

He smiled. "No, it just someone will be here in five minutes. I don't want us to be bother while we do this." I nodded and headed for the table. He followed me. We both took a seat and stared at each other.

"So where do we want to start?" I asked. Before he could answer the waitress came in. We order something to eat and drink.

"Before we start on the families why don't we know a little more about each other?" The waitress came back with the food. "Thank you," He smiled which made her blush.

"When you are done flirting with the girl maybe we can get back to what we are doing." I frowned at him.

"I was only doing what my mum taught me," I narrow my eyes at him like I didn't believe him. "What it's true." He smiled. "When you met my mum you'll know."

"If you say so," I took a sip of my tea. "So what do you want to know about me?"

There was a prankish look in his eyes and that worried me because I have seen that look in James before. "What do you do for a living? What is your age? What do you like to do in your free time? Who is your favorite quidditch team? What is your favorite color?" I thought it was only going to be one question not four.

I took a breath. "I work in public relation for the Holyhead Harpies. I'm twenty-two. I like to hang out with my friends who are also my cousins. Harpies. Green. What about you?"

"I am keeper for Puddlemere United. I am twenty-five. I like to hang out with my friends which is hard to do when they're all married. United of course. Blue." I had to look at him because I knew most of the players on that team. I moaned. Why didn't I see it before?

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you right away." I said. He laughed.

"It is alright. I'm kind of glad you didn't know it was me."

"Do you know who I am?" I had ask. I wondered if he knew my parents or something.

"You're the girl who asked me to be her date for Christmas." He surprised me. I thought he was going to say something like you are the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. Something inside of me broke and I shouldn't be feeling this way for him. I wanted to cry because he didn't see me that way.

"Thank you," I said softly. "So do you want to go first or do you want me to go first." I said more clearly.

He smiled. "I'll go first." He grabbed the folder that was next to him. He opened it. "Where to start?" He said more to himself then me.

"How about your immediate family?" I said. He looked up and smiled at me.

He pulled out a few pictures first. "This is my dad, Oliver," I saw a man around fifty. He had grey hair at the temple of his brown hair and dark eyes but you could see love in them. "Talk about quidditch and you are golden." I laughed. He took out another picture. "This is my mum, Katie. They are fifty-four and fifty-one." She had golden brown hair that made her look good for her age. Her eyes were a gold color, it felt like she could know everything about you in one second. "She likes to talk about her days before kids but she'll say that she loves every minute of motherhood." He took out three more pictures. "This is my brother and sisters." The first one was of the four of them. I could tell they were siblings because they all have their father's hair color. He pointed to another man in the picture. "This is my younger brother, Walker. He is twenty-three." He looked like Junior. He pointed to the girl next to him. "This my younger sister, Mac. She is twenty-four." She had her mother's eyes. He skipped himself and pointed to the other girl in the picture. "This is my older sister Zoe. She is twenty-six." She was the only one to have blue eyes.

"Anything I should know about them?" I asked.

"Zoe is a stay at home mum with her two kids," He showed me a picture of two kids. The oldest was wearing a little suit. I could tell he was a boy. The baby looked to be under a year old. "This is Billy and Annie. Her husband name is Jay.

"Mac is engaged to Paul. They will be married in the summer. Walker has a girlfriend he will be bringing. Her name is Janet. That is my immediate family. Now things may get confusing."

I laughed. "Just wait until I tell you about my family."

"Alright." He took out another picture. "These are my grandparents and great-grandparents." There was two old couples in there. One couple looked order than the other ones. They all had white hair. Junior pointed to the oldest couple. "This is Granddad Doug and Grandmum Phoebe. They are in their 100's and like to talk about the good old days." I nodded. He pointed to the other couple. "This is Granddad James and Grandmum Tracey. They are in their eighty. They love new people so be prepare to answer any questions they ask." I laughed.

He took out three more pictures. The first one was of a family of five. Four out of five had what I call the Wood brown hair. The only person that didn't was the oldest woman who had blond hair. "This is Uncle Ben and Aunt Becky with their three kids. Only my cousin Bentley will be there with his fiancée, Morgan. Uncle Ben is my dad's older brother. Between them they have three sisters." He showed me the first picture. "This is my Aunt Dorothy and Uncle Anthony and my cousins Lauren and Rich. Lauren is married to Mike. They have twin girls Kelly and Kerry who are three."

He took two pictures and sat them on the table. They had the Wood brown hair. "This is my aunt Hilary, she never married." He pointed to the picture with only one person in there. "This is my Aunt Kelsey and Uncle Nick, they never had children. They spent most of time traveling so they'll talk about where they been. So that is my family." He started to put the pictures away when he saw one more. "Oh, wait." He put the picture on the table. "This is Uncle Arnold. He is my Granddad's younger brother."

"Does he have any family?" I asked.

Junior glanced down. "He lost his family in the war." I felt my heart break for him. I patted him on the hand.

"Hey, is your uncle happy?" I asked. Junior nodded. "Then there is nothing to worry about." He took my hand.

"Thank you," He gave me a smile. "Tell me about your family."

I return his smile. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, hit me with it." I cleared my throat, grabbed my folder.

"We'll start with my immediate family. My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter but you might already know that." I didn't bring a picture of them because everyone knew how they looked. Junior smiled like he knew that. "This is my brother James with his wife, Alice and their daughter, Amber." I showed a picture of them.

"Wasn't it James who knock up a girl from Ravenclaw?" He asked. I frowned.

"Yes, they married a couple of years later." I said. Everyone who went to Hogwarts knows that story.

"I'm glad because I remember a boy who didn't know what to do." Junior said. It really surprised me.

"You knew my brother." The shook was in my voice.

"Yeah, we were dorm mates and we played on the same team in Hogwarts. I haven't seen him since school."

"Okay, you might know more of my family than I'll know of yours." Junior shrugged his shoulders. "Alright," I grab the picture of Al's family. "This is my brother, Albus but call him Al with his wife, Zia and son, Dustin." I waited for him to say that he knew my brother but he didn't so I continue. "These are my grandparents Arthur and Molly." I showed him a picture of them.

I brought out four packets. I took the one that said 'Bill and Fleur' on it. I took out their picture first. "This is my Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. My aunt is French, so if you can't understand her it's okay. They have three children." I took out a picture of Vic and her family first. "This is my cousin Vic and her husband Teddy with their two children Remus and Dora." I took out a picture of Dom's family. "This is Dom and her husband Kade and their daughter Michelle. Dom is eight months pregnant with her second child." I took out the last picture. "This is Louis and his wife Robin."

I took the next one which was Percy and Audrey. I took out the picture with Percy and Audrey. "This is my Uncle Percy and my Aunt Audrey. They have two daughters." I took out the picture with Molly and her family. "This is Molly and her husband Watson. The two little guys are their twin sons Webb and Wes." I took out the last picture. "This is Lucy and her husband Lorcan."

I took the one that said George and Angelina. I took out one of the three pictures. "This is my Uncle George and Aunt Angelina," I placed the picture on the table. "They have two children," I took the out the picture of Fred and his family. "This is Fred and his wife Brook. He's not in this picture but they have a son named George, he's only five months." I took out Roxanne's picture. "This is Roxanne and her husband Aaron. She is three months pregnant."

I took the last one packet. I took out one of the pictures. "This is my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. They have two children." I took out Rose's picture. "This is Rose and her husband Scorpius. Rose is seven months pregnant with her first child." I took out Hugo's picture. "This is Hugo. His girlfriend Daphne will be there. We think he is going to ask her to marry him soon."

"So if I see a ring on her finger don't be surprised," Junior said. I nodded.

"Is there anything you need to understand more or don't get?" I asked.

He shoo

k his head. "Is there anything for you?"

"No," I started to put everything away. "Oh, I forgot." I felt myself blush. "I forgot to tell about my Uncle Charlie. He might be there, he might not. He tries to be there but sometimes with work he can't. We won't know until a week before Christmas. I'll let you know then."

"Cool. Do you have any plans for next Saturday?" I shook my head. He smiled. "Let's go Christmas shopping together."

"Sure. Don't make plans for next Sunday because you are coming to dinner with me to my Grandmum's. I'm going to tell her about you tomorrow."

"I hope it is only good things," He smiled. I laughed. "How did we meet?"

I had to think about that. "We met at a league function a few months ago. You had me from the first dance."

"I saw you when you walked in. You were wearing a dark green dress." He said.

"You asked me for a dance when I walked up to the bar." The way we were saying it. It felt like it happen. That we feel in love that night. I could feel the feelings starting for him, I couldn't let this happen. We were only doing this for our families. I don't want to have a broken heart in the new year.

"We spent the night together, where I took you home and asked if I could see you again. You said yes and we been dating since."

"Yeah, that will work," I sounded like was out of breath.

Junior reached across the table and placed his hand over mine. He looked at me with concern. "Is everything all right, Lily?" His brown eyes looked in mine. I felt the walls in my heart break a little.

"Yeah," I gave him a smile. "Just lost in thought."

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Junior asked.

I shook my head. "No." Junior got up and pulled out my chair.

"Let me walk you out." I nodded. He lanced my arm through his. We walked out of the room together, he took me to the door. "It was a lovely evening, Lily." He lean over and kissed me on the cheek. He watched me disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I landed in front of my house. I felt where he kissed me, it felt to me that his lips were still there but they weren't. I felt like I was back in Hogwarts and I just had my first date with the boy I been dreaming about since forever. I shouldn't have these feelings for Junior but it was hard when he acted like a gentleman. I don't know if I'll ever find a guy like him again. I should probably should end it but I didn't want to get another guy.

I sighed and let myself in the gate. I walked to the front of the house. I was going to open the door when the door was opened by Amber. She smiled up at me. "Did you have fun, Aunt Lily?"

"Yes. What are you doing up this late?" I move her out of the way to close the door.

She rolled her eyes. "It's only nine and Mummy said I could stay up until ten tonight because it is Saturday." I started looking around for my sister-in-law.

"Where is your mum?" I asked.

"She is talking to Daddy. Granddad is watching me." She smiled, like she was up to no good. There was no doubt that she was James' daughter.

"Where is Granddad?" I asked.

"He is sleeping on the couch in the sitting room." She grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to the sitting room. Dad was sleeping with the wireless on. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Dad," I said loud enough for him to hear me. He woke with a startle. He started looking for someone.

"Amber, where are you?" He said. Amber laughed.

"Right here, Granddad." He saw her before looking up at me. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello, Lily. Did you have fun tonight?" He made sure he had a hold on Amber.

"It's was good." I said. Dad smiled before looking down at Amber. "It's time to take you to your parents so you can go to bed. Say goodnight to Aunt Lily."

"Goodnight, Aunt Lily." Dad led her out of the sitting room. I smiled and headed for the kitchen to get some cookies for going up to bed.

* * *

The morning I made my way down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Everyone was down there when I got there. They all looked up at me when I came in. "What?" I took a seat at the table.

My raven hair sister-in-law Zoe handed me a magazine. It was this week issue of Witch Weekly. On the cover was Junior kissing me on the cheek before I left. The title said Lily and Oliver Jr…Dating! I sighed and opened the magazine to the article about us. It talked about how we met at the Leaky Cauldron and had a private dining room. That we were in there for two hours. We came out with our arms together and how he kissed me goodbye. At the end were questions like how long have we been dating or do our families know.

I threw the magazine on the table and knew that it had started. "If you're wondering if this is true, it is. We wanted to keep it a secret but I guess the cat is out of the bag. Please don't make a big deal out of this." I mostly looked at my mother when I said this. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do. I know him." James smiled. His wife rolled her eyes.

"When are we leaving for the Burrow?" I changed the subject.

"Not until eleven," I nodded. I grabbed some food that Mum set on the table. Al threw a letter at me.

"This came for you in the morning mail." I saw my name written in green. Everyone watched me open the letter. It was from Junior.

Lily,

I know we decide that we are going to shopping on Sat. We didn't decide where and what time. Let me know what works best for you.

Junior.

"So who is it from Aunt Lily?" Amber asked.

"A friend." I got up. "I'm going to respond to this." I didn't wait for Al or James to make fun of me.

Jr,

Why don't we meet at ten at the Leaky Cauldron? We can go to Diagon Ally or to Muggle London. How does that sound?"

Lily.

I sent it off to with one of the house owls. I shower and was ready to go to the Burrow. I went downstairs to the floo to see that Amber was the only one there. I tried to back out but my seven year old niece saw me.

"Aunt Lily," She smiled. I was stuck to wait for her.

"Hey Amber," I took a seat on the couch. She sat next to me.

"Was that letter from your friend from the magazine?" She asked. I knew she was going to ask something like that.

"Amber, leave your aunt alone," I saw that my blond hair sister-in-law Alice had come in. She gave me a look like we will talk later.

"But Mummy," Alice gave her a look that made her be quiet. Amber frown and crossed her arms.

"We can stay home while Aunt Lily and Daddy goes to Grandmum Molly's."

"No, Mummy. Uncle George has something for me."

"Then you have to behave."

"Yes, Mummy." Amber ran to give her mum a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" I turned to see James standing in the doorway. Amber ran into his arms. He kissed her on the top of her head. James let go of his daughter and went to his wife. He placed a hand on her stomach, he said something in her ear and she nodded. It didn't take me long to realize that she was pregnant. I smiled. I couldn't be happier for them.

I started to walk over to them but was stopped when my parents came in. I didn't know if they wanted to the world to know that they were having a baby. Al and Zoe came in carrying Dustin, who looked a lot like his father. We started to floo over to the Burrow. I was the last to go.

I entered the sitting room to see it was packed. I made my way through the sitting room to the kitchen to find Grandmum. She was at the stove, stirring something in a pot and giving directions to Vic and Molly, who were acting like teenagers while whispering behind their hands.

I kissed Grandmum on the cheek. "Good morning, Grandmum."

"Lily," She stopped what she was doing and hugged me. I saw Vic and Molly giving me looks. "How are you?"

"Good. I would like to ask you something."

"Sure," She went back to what she was doing.

"I would like to bring someone to dinner next week if that is alright with you." I said.

"Is it the nice boy you were with last night?" She asked. I knew that she saw Witch Weekly. I saw Vic and Molly smiling.

"Yes, it is Junior." I saw Vic and Molly laugh.

Grandmum threw them a look. "Don't you two have children to look after?"

"Yes, Grandmum." They left the kitchen.

"I don't see why not. It would be nice to meet him." Grandmum smiled. I felt like she was up to something.

"Grandmum, I don't want the whole family to meet him. So don't tell them what is going on."

"You might have a problem with that because your cousins just went and told everyone that you are bringing a guy here next Sunday." I moaned. I had to say something while Vic and Molly were in the room. I might have a change to stop all this.

"I got to go," I ran out of the room to find Vic and Molly. They weren't in the sitting room. "Has anyone seen Vic or Molly?" I asked the room.

"They went upstairs with the children," Teddy said. I thanked him and headed for the stairs. I started to look for them. I opened each door to find them. I found them in Uncle Ron's old room that was changed into a playroom. They weren't the only one there. Dom and Rose were there. I was glad that Lucy or Roxanne wasn't there.

"Molly and Vic," I try to ignore Dom and Rose. "Can you please not tell everyone what you heard in the kitchen?"

"You mean that you invited Oliver Jr. to dinner next Sunday." Rose said. I glanced at her. "I can see why you are dating him. He is a great keeper if you know what I mean."

"Rose!" Dom laughed.

"What? I remember him from school. He was a good-looking guy. He was on the quidditch team. He could protect those hoops very well. Is he still good-looking, Lily?" All eyes turned towards me.

"Yes," I felt myself blush.

"You're falling for him." I could hear the concern in Rose's voice. I felt tears prickly and my throat closing. All I could do was nod. Rose saw the signs. "Excuse us, ladies." She got up as fast as she could. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. She took me to my mum's old room. "Are you okay?"

I felt a tear fall. I wiped it away. "Yeah, I fine."

Rose pulled me on the bed. "You are not fine. You don't have to do this. You can call it off."

"I can't. I want to spend more time with him. He is a gentleman. He doesn't see me as Lily Potter, he sees me as Lily. Last night we were telling each other about our families. I should have known who he was. When I found out I was shocked but he didn't make a big deal about it. I asked if he knew who I was and you know what he said."

"What?" Rose asked.

"He said I was the girl who asked him to be her date for Christmas. He has been really sweet about all this. I can't back out now because I'm helping him with his family."

"Oh, so you are both helping each other out on this." I must have forgot to tell her everything that is happening between Junior and me.

"Yeah, his grandmother been on him about getting a girlfriend. It seems to me he would do anything for her."

"Maybe things will get better, maybe you will both fall in love with each other and live happily ever after." Rose tried to sound up about this.

"Or I could end up heart broken in the new year." I fall on the bed. "Why does he have to be sweet about this? Why can't he can't be like other guys who are jerks?" I asked to no one.

"The way you are talking about him. It seems to me that his parents taught him to be gentleman."

"I can't wait to meet them." I said. "Come on. They are going to wonder where we been if we don't go back now." I got up and helped Rose up. We went downstairs. Rose went to find her husband. I went to the kitchen to see if Grandmum needed any help. Grandmum smiled at me as I came in. "There is a letter for you on the table. James tried to read it but I warned him to behave."

I saw the letter on the table. "Thank you, Grandmum." I took the letter and went outside so no one would read it over my shoulder. I knew it was from Junior.

Lily,

Ten works for me. That is a great plan for London. My mum saw the newest Witch Weekly. She wants to have you over for dinner on Sat. It would just be us, my parents, and my siblings. I hope you can make it.

Junior.

I went to find paper and quill.

Jr.

Dinner will be great. I can't wait to meet your family. See you Sat.

Lily.

I sent it off with Grandmum and Granddad's owl. And spent the rest of the day being made fun of because I was bringing Junior to next week.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from the first chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading.-sjt**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I stood there waiting for Junior to show up. I was early by ten minutes. I took a seat by the door to see him come in. I didn't have to wait long. He came through the door wearing jeans and a black jacket. I caught his eye and waved him over. He smiled when he got closer.

"Are you ready to go Christmas shopping with me? I have to get gifts for twenty-nine people." He said it as it was no big deal.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You haven't done any shopping." He shook his head. "Fine. You can help me buy for forty-two people." I smiled mischievously at him.

"You haven't done any of your shopping either." He shook his head. "Well let's get started. We have to be at my parents at seven."

I got up. "Where to soldier?" I placed my arm through his.

"Let's start with Diagon Ally." He led me to the ally. "So I was thinking," We entered Quality Quidditch Supplies. "How are we going to do Christmas?" I started to look at the Cannons stuff to find something for Uncle Ron. "What does your family do?" I asked him. He was looking at Puddlemere United stuff.

"We celebrate on Christmas eve so everyone can have a quiet Christmas or go visit their significant other's family." He picked something up. "My nephew will love this and make my brother-in-law mad."

I laughed. "That is good. My family does the Christmas day thing. We'll go to your family's home on Christmas Eve and my family's on Christmas. What do you do on New Year's?" I picked up some other things for other members of my family.

"Nothing really," We paid for our things and left.

"I get together with my cousins and friends. We get drunk and bring in the new year."

"Is that a good idea?" He asked as we went into the next store.

"Maybe, I think one of my cousins got pregnant that night." Junior laughed. "We'll go together that night." He nodded. I glanced around and someone with a camera. "Junior I think there is something else we should talk about."

"What?" He was busy looking at something.

"The press. We have to do something about it." I picked something out for Louis' wife Robin.

"Like me grabbing you and kissing you right here." I rolled my eyes.

"No." Junior laughed. "We'll have to go out more than we thought."

"That is fine," He wrapped his arms around. "I'll take you out for dinner Tuesday." I wanted to lean into him. "And we won't talk about our families."

"That sounds amazing." I said. I broke out of his arms before I turned around and kissed him. We paid for our stuff.

"So what does your brother James do for a living because I thought I would see him on the pitch." Junior asked.

"He works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. After he got Alice pregnant he decide to get a real job to support his family. So what does your brother do?" We spent money and telling each other more of our family, like what they do for a living and what they are into.

Before we knew we had way too many bags and it was 6:45. We had fifteen minutes to get to his family home. "I live near my parent's house. We can drop our bags off there then go to their house." Junior said.

"Sounds like a plan." Junior took my arm and disappear.

We came to a tower. Junior led me in the building. We went up three floors. He led me to the third door. He opened it and I could tell that this was a guy's flat. "You can place your gifts in the sitting room." He walked in the back to put his gifts away. I place my stuff in the sitting room and waited for Junior to come. He came out with a smile.

"Are you ready to meet in-law?" I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed.

We left his flat and headed for his parents. We headed to a group of houses. The houses had lights on them and there were Christmas trees in the windows. It looked like a Christmas card. All it needed was snow. We walked down a lane to the third house. Junior led me up the path to the house. Junior walked right up the door and opened it.

"We're here." Junior yelled through the house. A little boy came running from the back of the house.

"Uncle Junior," He yelled. Junior picked him and spun him around.

"Please don't do that, Junior or you are going to have to clean him up when he throws up." A brown hair woman came out. She was a carrying a baby with her. This must be his older sister, Zoe. Junior went over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, Zoe." Zoe looked at me. She had golden brown eyes. "Zoe this is Lily. Lily this my bossy older sister, Zoe."

"Hi," I smiled. "I'm sure your brother meant that you are the nicest sister in the world." That broke the ice. She laughed at me.

"I like you. You must not have a sister." She hugged me with one arm.

"No, I have two older brothers." I smiled.

"And they haven't hurt Junior yet." I shook my head. "Come on to the back where everyone is." Zoe led me to the kitchen. She handed her daughter to a blond hair man. I'm guessing that was Jay, her husband. There were two woman at the stove. Zoe went over to them. "This is my mum, Katie and my sister, Mac." They smiled at me. I could tell that Mac looked more like her mum than her dad. "Over there," She pointed to men. "My dad, Oliver," He was the older man out of the men. "My brother, Walker," He was the youngest out of them. "My husband, Jay. He is holding our daughter, Annie." I was right when I said the blond haired man was her husband. "My sister's fiancée Paul." He had the darkest hair out of all of them. Junior had walked over to the men. "The little guy that Junior is holding is Billy."

"Everyone out of my kitchen." Katie yelled. "There are too many people in here." I laughed. It reminded me of when Mum's cooks and everyone was in her way. Everyone looked at me. "Is something funny, Lily?" Katie asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No, you just remind me of my mum." I said. It was too quiet in the kitchen. Everyone was waiting for Katie respond.

She smiled. "I remember your mum. We played together on Gryffindor house team and the Harpies until our husbands knocked us up."

Oliver looked up. "That not how I remember it and I think Harry can say the same thing." Katie narrowed her eyes on her husband.

"What are you saying?"

"That I love you and I was taking the guys to show them something." Oliver got and pulled all the guys with him. They soon left the kitchen.

"That's right," I heard Katie mumbled. I traded looks with her daughters they had heard too. "Are you guys leaving too?" Katie asked us.

"Yes, Mum." Mac said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

Junior's sisters led me to the sitting room. I took a seat on the couch and they took a seat on either side of me. "Now that we are alone, we can have a girl talk." Zoe said. "I like you. You can laugh at my mum than make her smile. I have to ask you, are you dating my brother because he is a quidditch player?"

"No, one I didn't know who he was until our first date we had and two I wouldn't have made a big deal about it because I know how it feels. Do you know who I am?" I was outraged that they would ask that of me. I guess they were looking out for their brother. I would do the same for one of my brothers.

"You're Lily Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter." Mac said.

"Yeah and had people date me because of that. Have you ever dated someone because of your last name?" I asked them. They were both Oliver Wood's daughters.

"Yes," Zoe and Mac said at the same time. "In Scotland the Wood name is very great." Zoe said after that.

"The thing I lov…like," I almost said love. When I knew I was falling for him even when I was denying it. "About your brother is he never saw me as that and I don't see him like that. I see him as a very sweet guy." I said.

"I think she was about to say love about our brother," Mac said to Zoe.

"I think she did," Zoe smiled.

"You both can shut up," I growled.

Zoe and Mac put their arms around me. "I think we are going to be great friends." They laughed. I rolled my eyes. I don't know how they would feel when I broke-up with their brother.

It looked like Mac was going to say something when there was a knock on the door. I saw the way her eyes lit up. I glanced at the doorway and saw Paul standing there. He smiled at us. I could see that he had clear green eyes. I could see why Mac fell in love with him.

"Your mum would like to see you two," He pointed to Zoe and Mac. They got up and left the room. I was going to get up and follow them out because I didn't like the way Paul was looking at me after Zoe and Mac left. He stepped in front of the door to stop me. "You don't have to leave, Lily." He looked at me like a lion who just got his food.

"Um," I couldn't say anything. I wanted to get out and find Junior right away.

He lifted his hand and move a piece of my hair out of my face. He ran his hand over my arm. "We could leave the Wood children and run off together." He moved closer. "We could have fun Lily Potter. I'm sure Daddy would love me. You can get me further in life." He was really close now, his hand was about to touch the side of my breast. I pulled away from him.

"You are engaged to Mac and I'm with a great guy." I backed away from him. I had to get out of the room and find Junior. He made me feel safe for some reason.

"Come on, you and Junior. He could never take care of your needs like I could." I balled my hands in a fist.

"Junior is a better man than you'll ever be." I pushed him out of the way and left the room. I went to the kitchen where I saw Junior was there. I made my way over him and slipped my hand in his. He gave me a strange look. "Nothing. I just want to be close to you." I saw Paul come in and wrapped his arm around Mac while looking at me. I just got closer to Junior.

"Dinner," Oliver said. Everyone went to the dining room. Junior pulled out my chair for me than took the chair next to me. Food was passed around. Zoe and Jay fed their children. I sat across from Paul and Mac. Paul kept looking at me. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"So, Lily what do you do for a living?" Katie asked.

"I work for the Public Relation for the Holyhead Harpies." I said.

"Do you know about Quidditch because I remember some of the people they had for public relations in Puddlemere?" Oliver asked.

I laughed. "I grew up with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley who played. I played in school if I didn't have an accident in my seventh year I could have played professionally. I was about to sign with the Harpies when it happen. They offer me a job with public relation because I know quidditch and the public."

"I guess as Harry Potter daughter you would know how to work the public." Paul said. I really didn't like this guy. Mac threw him a look.

"Leave her alone." She hit him on the arm. I hope that isn't their relationship. After that is was enjoyable dinner. Katie asked after my mum and how she was doing. I told her that Mum loves to be a grandmother. It was nice to see Junior with his family. There was a lot of love there. At the end of the night Katie was ready to welcome me in the family. She thinks that I will be good for him.

"Lily, we want you back over," Katie hugged me. "Tell your mum that I said hello."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Wood." I tried to stay away from Paul but he came over to hug me.

"Think about leaving him for me," He whispered in my ear. I pushed out of his arms.

"I don't think so." I went over to Junior and placed my arm through his. He was saying goodbye to his brother. He looked down at me.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked. I nodded. He waved one more time to his family before open the door and walking out. We walked back to his place. I gathered my bags when I got there.

"Your family is great. Thank you for taking me." I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. He must have turned his head slightly because I got his lips. At first it was just a simple kiss then he placed his hands at my waist. I drop my bags and wrap my arms around his neck. He was the first to break the kiss and started to kiss my face.

"You're welcome," He stopped kissing me and looked in my eyes. He smiled. "You could stay and we could see where this goes." I smiled.

"I don't think so. I don't want to ruin anything." I kiss him one more time before stepping in the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

I came in the sitting room. There was no one around so I headed for my room. It was strange that I didn't run into anyone. They must all be out or something. I came to my room and locked my door behind me. I place my bags in my closet. I glance at the clock to it was ten to ten. I wonder if Rose was still up. I went to the fireplace in my room. I threw some powder in it. "Malfoy Flat," I called out.

My head landed in Rose's flat. I saw Scorpius and Rose sitting on their couch. Rose's legs were on Scorpius' lap. He was rubbing her feet. While her head was on his shoulder. They were whispering to each other. I didn't want to ruin their time together. "Rose," I said loud enough for her to hear. She looked up.

"Lily, what? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just need to ask you something." I looked at Scorpius and it looked like he wasn't leaving.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you going to Grandmum's tomorrow?" I asked.

"We weren't. Why?" Rose asked.

"I need to tell about tonight," I glanced at Scorpius who still in the room. "Something happen and I don't know what to do about it."

Rose looked at her husband. They talked through their eyes. I saw Scorpius nod. Rose looked back at me. "We'll talk tomorrow and I can also meet Oliver Jr." She smiled. I sighed I knew what I walked into.

"Thank you, Rose. You are the best. I'm sorry I ruin your night." Rose waved it off.

Goodnight, Lily." I knew it was a goodbye. I smiled and pulled my head out of the fireplace. I changed and went to bed to think about what could have happen with Junior and me tonight if I didn't stop it.

The next morning after I told Grandmum not to call Junior, Oliver many times I went to meet him in Ottery St. Catchpole. He looked nervous in his jeans and leather jacket. I gave him a smile as I walked up to him. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Everything going to be okay."

"Who is going to be here?" He asked as he took my hand.

I smiled. "I honestly don't know. I know my grandparents, my parents, my brothers and their families, my cousin Rose and her husband, Scorpius are going to be there."

"Great the whole family could be there." Junior mumbled under his breath. I laughed. I stopped, we were only a hundred feet away from the Burrow. I turned around to face him.

"Maybe this will help," I leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Aunt Lily," I broke the kiss and turned to see my niece there, smiling up at us. "Is this your friend from the magazine?" Junior laughed but kept his arms around me.

"Yes, Amber. Amber this is Junior, Junior this is my niece Amber." Junior let me go and kneeled in front of Amber. He put his hand out.

"Hello Amber." Amber shook his hand.

"Hi, Junior." She had him stand up. She led him to the Burrow. I follow behind them. She was telling him all about her school. Junior threw me a look to help him. I smiled at him and shook my head. We enter the kitchen. "Everybody this is Aunt Lily's friend Junior. They were kissing when I found them." Amber yelled to the room. I covered my face as everyone looked at us. I looked through my fingers to see everyone smiling. I went up to my niece.

"Why don't I introduce him to everyone?" I whisper in her ear.

"Okay, Aunt Lily." She handed me his hand. Junior and I traded looks. Amber ran off.

"Wood, it's been a long time." James walked up. Junior let go of my hand. He gave James a man hug.

"Yeah, I see that you have a beautiful daughter." Junior smiled.

James looks around the room for his daughter. "Yeah, that is all her mother. You're playing for Puddlemere now. You are a great keeper."

"Thanks. I miss seeing you throwing quaffles at my head when I let a quaffle in." James laughed. They started going on about quidditch so I left them and went to find Rose.

Rose was in the sitting room, talking to Alice and Zia. They looked up when I walked in. "So is Junior here?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Your husband took him away from me." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Do you want him back?" She asked. "Because I can get him." I shook my head.

"He can keep him out of my hair for a minute." I turned to Rose. "Can we talk now?" Rose nodded. She got up. We went outside because everyone was inside.

"So, what happen last night?" Rose asked.

"Well you know I had dinner at parents' house." Rose nodded. "His family is great except for Paul."

"Who is Paul?" Rose asked.

"Mac's finance," I said.

"What did he do that you had to call me last night when you got home?" Rose asked. Rose sounded mad that I asked her to be here.

"Sorry. Did you and Scorpius have something planned today?" I give her a sorry smile.

"Yes, but I'll just ask you to babysit when Scorpius and I want some alone time." Rose smiled as I frowned. "So what happen?"

"He was hitting on me." By the look on Rose's face she wasn't expecting that. She moved her hand in a circular movement for me to continue. "He said we should run away together and leave Mac and Junior. That I was better for his plans. The thing is I don't know if I should tell Junior or not. I mean this is for the holidays so does it matter."

Rose gave me a half smile. "From what I heard Amber said. I think this is going to last longer than the holidays." I blushed. She laughed. "I think you should tell Junior about it. And see what he does about it. It is his sister that is getting hurt in the end." I nodded. I looked through the window and saw him talking to my brothers, Hugo, and Scorpius. Rose saw where I was looking. "So what else happen that night?"

"I stayed close to Junior at his parents' house. We went back to his place to get my bags so I could go home. I leaned up to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and we kissed. He asked me to stay the night to see where this was going. I told him no and I went home." Rose screamed like a teenage girl. She hugged me.

"I'm happy for you." She said.

"We don't know what is going to happen." I saw that Junior was looking for someone.

"He's looking for you. I think there something going on." Rose lanced her arm through mine. "Let's back in before the guys scare him off." Rose and I went back in the house.

I went and stood by Junior. I put my hand in his. He smiled when he saw it was mw. I saw a smile on Scorpius' face like he knew where this was going. I love Scorpius but it made me wonder how much Rose had told him. I may have to ask her.

"Lunch," Grandmum called. We all went to the kitchen, I saw that there wasn't a lot of people here. There was only my grandparents, my parents, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, my brothers and their families, Rose and Scorpius, and Hugo. I thought Vic and Molly would have told everyone. I stopped Grandmum.

"I thought everyone was going to be here." I said to her.

Grandmum smiled. "I didn't want him to run away after he met everyone. I thought it was best to have the ones you're closet to here."

I smiled. "Thank you, Grandmum." I kissed her cheek. I went to take a seat next to Junior. I saw he was talking to Uncle Ron.

"What do you think of the Cannons chances this year?" I tried to remember if I told him about my uncle's love for the Cannons.

"Well they are very low but with Jones on the team now. They might have a chance." Junior said. I must have told him.

Uncle Ron smiled. It must have been the right answer. "I like you."

"But they will come in second behind Puddlemere." That was a curveball that Uncle Ron wasn't expecting.

Uncle Ron mumbled something under his breath before saying louder. "Did you talk to my son-in-law?"

"No, sir but I play for Puddlemere so I think we have a chance." Uncle Ron turned to see if he was telling the truth. I nodded.

"He is the keeper for them." Uncle Ron's lit up. They started talking about playing keeper.

"So, Junior how do you support a family on a quidditch salary?" Grandmum asked halfway through lunch.

"Grandmum," I yelled. They both ignored me.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley we make way more than enough."

"What about after you are done playing and the money stops coming in?" Grandmum asked. "I read that some player lose all their money after they are done."

"Those players don't know how to manage their money. My younger brother has a head for money so I invest my money with him. My dad raised four kids on a quidditch salary. After he was done, we didn't live like we had all the money in the world. He also invested his money."

"Hm…" It was all Grandmum said.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I never saw someone make Grandmum speechless."

"Well it is true. I making money right now." He took a bit of the roast beef. "This is good Mrs. Weasley."

Grandmum blushed. "Thank you, Junior." Lunch went well after that. He talked to everyone at the table.

"Junior," My mum cornered us before we went for a walk.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," He took out my grandmother, now my mum.

"I was wondering if we can have your family over next Saturday for dinner."

Junior smiled. "I'll have to check with them but I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Thank you, now go on your walk." There was a twinkle in her eyes. "I was young once."

"Mum," I said with some shook in my voice. She smiled. Junior laughed but took my hand and led me outside.

We headed for the trees. "Your mother had the right idea." He pulled me away from sight of the Burrow. He lifted my chin and kissed me.

* * *

"Junior, there is something I need to tell you," I said as we stood in front of the fate of my house.

What? Is this working for you because I can change?" He frowned.

I laughed. "This is great and no don't change. I like you just the way you are." I frowned. "This is about Mac's fiancé, Paul."

His eyes darken. "What about Paul?" He said in voice that I was scared for Paul. Maybe Junior didn't like him.

"He tried to hit on me yesterday at your parents. He wants us to leave you and your sister so we can be together."

"I knew there was a reason I never liked him." Junior growled. He wasn't looking at me but above my head to the night sky.

"I was just saying that so you can tell your sister, if you want to tell her at all."

Junior sighed. "I tried telling her many times that he is bustard but she wasn't listen. She said that she is love with him but I'll try again."

I nodded. I need to get him out of this dark mood, I pulled his head down towards mine and planted my lips on his. It didn't take long before we were lost in the kiss.

"Goodnight, Lily." Junior said after the kiss, "I'll see you Tuesday for our date. Tell your mum that I will have my mum connect her." He kissed me one more time before he walked down the lane and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. They make me happy to see you like this story.-sjt**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"Lily," Mum called my name. "We have an hour before your boyfriend and his family gets here. I need your help with something."

I sighed. Mum had been like this all day. I tried to escape to my room. I guess it wasn't going to work. I don't know why she needs my help. She has two house-elves helping her. I couldn't tell her I had things for work yesterday. She would just connect my boss, who was also her friend and ask her.

I made my way downstairs to see what she wanted. She got everyone in the household to help her. My sister-in-law smiled at me. I don't know why they are smiling, Mum didn't put out the red carpet for their families when we met them. I wanted to ask them why they were smiling but Mum saw me. "Lily, it's good to see you. I'm almost done with dinner. I need some people to set the table." She looked at Alice and Zia. They nodded. They went and took their children with them. "Harry, you made sure they can come in," Dad nodded and smiled. She glanced at my brothers. "Do not pull any pranks tonight."

"James and Al looked outraged that our mother would say something like that. "Mother how can you say that about your two favorite sons." James said.

"I know my two favorite sons." Mum smiled at them. "Don't do anything or our make your lives hell." They didn't have anything to say after that, they just went to stop anything they had planned. I wonder what she had for me. "Lilly come to the kitchen with me to help me put the finishing touches on dinner." I knew this meant Mum wanted to talk.

I followed her. The house elves were putting things on serving plates. Mum gave them a nod and they left. I took a seat on one of the stools. "So what is going on with you and Junior? I mean you are meeting each other's families. Is this going somewhere?"

"Mum," I moaned. "We are taking things slow. We don't know where things are going. And we want went to spend Christmas together so we wanted to meet our families."

Mum stopped doing what she was doing. "You're bringing him to Christmas." I could hear the happiness in her voice. I nodded. "I can't wait to tell your grandmother." I shook my head at her.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" I was ready to get up.

"Have you and Junior had sex yet?" I felt myself blush.

"Mum," I covered my face. "No, we are taking things slow as I said before."

"Well make sure you have sex before you are married because you don't want to find out he's bad in bed or something." Mum put some tomatoes on a plate. "I had a friend who married a guy and found out he was terrible in bed. They divorce two years later."

"Mum, can we please stop talking about this." I said.

"I'm just making sure you know what you are getting into." Mum swatted my hand away from the food. "I made sure with your father."

"Mum, you were pregnant with James at the time of your wedding." Mum give a knowing smile. From that smile I didn't want to know what went on between my parents before they were married. "While you are thinking about Dad twenty-five years ago, I'm going to leave." I got off the stool and backed out of the kitchen. I ran right into Alice. "Sorry," She smiled.

"It's alright. Is Ginny in there?" I nodded.

"I wouldn't go in there because she is thinking of the day your husband was conceived." Alice made a face.

"That is something I don't want to know." She turned away from the kitchen. We headed for the sitting room.

"Hey, why are you and Zia so happy about tonight?" I asked. They had to do a lot of things today to get ready for tonight. "I mean when we met your family, Mum didn't go through this much trouble for yours or for Zia's family.

Alice smiled. "Where were we when we met for the first time as families?"

"Your parents' place." I said.

She nodded. "And Zia?"

"Her parents' place."

"When my family was meeting yours. My mum went crazy just like Ginny is today. Zia went through the same thing. We're just glad it is your turn to go through all this." Alice give me a size hug.

"Why do our mothers do this?" I asked.

"Because they want to know who they are going to share grandchildren with." I shook my head. If I ever have a daughter I would never do this to them.

"Would you do this to Amber?" I asked. Alice got the same sparkle in her eye that Amber had when she was up to something. I knew that Amber had it coming. I shook my head and changed the subject. "Now I know where Amber gets her mischievous side from and it's not from her father but her mother."

Alice let out a laugh. "Why do you think I married your brother?" I shook my head.

"Does James know?"

"Does James know what?" We came to the sitting room. James had heard us. Alice went over to him and kissed him before telling him something.

Amber saw me and came over to me. "Aunt Lily,"

"Yes Amber,"

"Are there any kids my age in Junior family?" She asked.

I didn't know what to say. I traded a look with Alice. She just nodded. "Well, no. The oldest is two."

"Oh," She turned to her parents. "I want someone to play with." James and Alice blushed. I didn't know if it was from that they were pregnant or how Amber said it. Alice came and grabbed Amber's arm and pulled her away. James met them in a corner.

I took a chance to look around the room. Al and Zia were sitting on one of the sofas with Dustin. Dad was sitting in one of the chairs with his eyes closed. I wanted to go over to him and yell in his ear but I caught Al's eye. He wanted to nod but Zia hit him on the arm, so he shook his head. Instead. I was going to sit by them when Mum walked in.

"Harry, wake up," Dad opened his eyes and smiled at Mum. "James, Alice come here." James frowned at Mum and was going to say something but Mum threw him a look. James took Amber's hand and went to sit on one of the sofas. "Lily take a seat." I sat on the arm of Dad's chair. "The Wood family will be here in," She looked at the clock on the mantle. "Twenty minutes." It felt like everyone nodded. "Everyone must be on their best behavior," She made sure to look at James and Al when she said this. They gave her their 'what' look. She ignored them. "I want them to feel welcome here. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good." She smiled.

* * *

We didn't have to wait long before we heard the doorbell. I wanted to run out and greet them but I felt someone holding me back. I turned to see my dad had a hold on my shirt. There was a smile on his face. I sighed and waited for Junior and his family show up in the doorway.

Junior walked in first. His eyes lit up when his eyes landed on me. I didn't notice the rest of his family come in. I got up and walked over to him. "Hi," I said like a nervous girl on her first date.

"Hey," I could read his eyes and I knew if we were alone, we would be kissing right now. I heard a cough from behind me and knew it was Mum. I tore my eyes away from Junior's to see everyone looking at us. I guess we had to make introductions to everyone. I sighed.

"Mum, Dad you remember Oliver and Katie Wood from school and work." Mum and Dad got up and with to greet Oliver and Katie. "These are their other three children, Zoe," I pointed her out. "Mac," She was next to her sister. "And Walker." I saw Jay and Paul. "This is Jay, Zoe's husband. The kids are theirs, Billy and Annie." I didn't want to introduce Paul but I did anyways. "This is Paul, Mac's fiancée."

"Mum, Dad," Junior said. "I know you want to spend all your night catching up with Harry and Ginny but let me introduce their other children and their families." Oliver and Katie stopped talking and turned towards their son. "This is James and his wife, Alice and their daughter, Amber." Junior pointed them out. "This is Al and his wife Zia and their son Dustin."

Everyone started talking at once. Junior pulled me into a corner. "Now, I can greet you right." While everyone wasn't looking Junior kissed me. "I wanted to do that since we left each other on Friday."

I laughed. "That was yesterday. It only been twenty-four hours."

"I know. I been thinking about you since we left each other." I felt myself blushed. I wanted to say something to him but one of our house-elves came in.

"Dinner, is ready Mistress Ginny." Mum nodded.

"Let's get to dinner." Everyone followed Mum out of the sitting room. Everyone took a seat at the dining room table. Junior and I sat next to each other. The kids were sitting between the parents. The food appeared on the table.

"This is good, Ginny." Katie said as she took a bit of the soup. "I might I have to ask you for the recipe."

"Mum smiled. "Sorry, but you can't have it. It a family recipe that has been passed down from mother and daughter for generations." Mum looked at me. "Lily will get it when she marries." Both of the mums looked at me and Junior like they were planning our wedding.

Dinner continued with smiles and laughter. After dinner, we headed back to the sitting room for refreshments. Everyone broke off in groups. The parents, the woman, and the guys. The children were spread out between their parents. Zoe and Mac got along with my sister-in-law. They were talking about children and raising them. Mac and I traded looks we didn't have any children yet so we didn't know that much about motherhood.

I got up to go to the loo. "Excuse me," I smiled at them. They nodded and didn't say anything. I went to the loo and was heading back to the sitting room when Paul stepped in front of me. He pulled me into an empty room. He pushed me against the wall. His face moved closer to mine.

"Have you thought about what I said? About us running away with each other." He was really close to my ear. I pushed him away.

"I told you no before, it is the same answer today. I'm in love with Junior." I hissed at him, He grabbed my arm. In the corner of my eye I saw Zoe poke her head and saw the hold that Paul had on me. He didn't see her.

"You are my meal ticket, Lily Potter." He growled.

I reached for my wand with my other hand. "You will let me go now or I will make sure that they ask questions when you go back to the sitting room and they will know what is going on." He let me go.

"I will have you, Lily Potter." He said before walking out of the room. I sighed. I wanted to fall on the floor and cry but I was bigger than that. I was a Potter.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Zoe had entered.

"I will be in a few minutes." I said. I looked down at my arm and raise my sleeve to see a bruise was starting.

"Here let me have a look," Zoe moved my sleeve up some more. She took out her wand and did a little wave until the bruise was gone.

"Thank you," I said. "Please don't tell Mac. Junior already knows." Zoe nodded. I didn't know if she believe me. "You have to know I love your brother and would never do that to your family."

Zoe gave me a half smile. "Oh I know. I heard you. And none of the siblings like him. We told her many times but Mac won't listen." She threw her arm around me and headed for the door. We went to the sitting room. Zoe went to the woman again as I headed for Junior.

I tapped him on the shoulder. I saw Paul giving us a look. "Junior, can I talk to you for a second." He nodded and followed me to a corner of the room.

"Paul did it again." I said. I saw his face get dark. I put my hand on his arm. "Zoe saw what happen and she won't say anything unless we tell her too." He nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" Junior asked. I didn't want to tell but thought I should.

"Yes," I said softly.

"I'm going to kill him." He was ready to walk over there and do something to Paul. I pulled him back.

"No, you are not." I said. He looked at me and read my face. He nodded. He leaned down and kissed me.

"You're right." He took the hand that was on him and led me back to the women.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I really enjoy them. Thank You for reading this chapter. -sjt**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

I was putting on my last earring when there knock on the door. They didn't wait for me to call out before opening the door. Mum came in. She made her way to my vanity, she looked me in the eyes through the mirror.

"You look beautiful," She kissed the side of my head. I pushed my chair out and Mum moved out of the way so I could stand. I looked down at my green dress and smiled. "Junior not going to know what hit him."

"Thanks Mum," I kissed her on the cheek.

"Junior is downstairs waiting for you. That is why I came up." Mum shook her head. I grabbed my purse, my cloak and headed for the stairs. Mum followed me. Junior must have waited for me in the formal sitting room because he came out when he heard me. He was in blue dress robes. He looked good.

He came to the last step and held out his hand for me to grab. "You look beautiful," He took my hand to his lips and kissed it. I smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself," Junior laughed. He lanced my arm through his.

"Are you ready for the rest of my family?" He headed for the door.

"Wait!" I heard Mum yell. I turned to see her with a camera. "I just want one picture." I sighed and smiled at Junior. He nodded. We stood in front of the door and let Mum take her picture. "Have a good night," Mum said after she was done. Junior and I could finally leave.

* * *

We appeared in the mountains of Scotland. In front of us was a castle. There were lights coming from every window. The snow on the ground gave it an enchanted look. To me this looked like Christmas. "It is beautiful here." Junior led me to path that would take us to the castle.

"Yeah, this is the family home." We walked up the path and the castle just seem more beautiful as we got closer. The door was open before we reached it. Junior led me through. The castle was decorated for Christmas. There were lights everywhere. I was too busy taking it all in that I didn't realize that Junior took off my cloak and headed it to a house-elf. He said something to house-elf before a man and woman came out. They looked to be older then Oliver and Katie. They both had white hair. The woman had Junior's brown eyes and the man had a clear blue eyes. "Lily," Junior got my attention. "These are my grandparents James and Tracy. Grandmum, Granddad this is Lily." They smiled at me.

"It's good to finally met you, Lily. We heard so much about you from our son and daughter-in-law." Tracy hugged me. "Come on. Everyone is in the library." They led us to the library. I could hear laughing as we got closer to the library. James opened the door for us.

"Junior is finally here," James announced to the room. I smiled. I wonder if my grandfather James would have been like that. "And he brought the beautiful Lily Potter with him." I blushed.

Junior shook his head at him. "Granddad," James laughed before pulling Tracy away from us. Junior took my hand. "Come on I'll introduce you everyone." He led me to the first group. There were two men and two women. Junior pointed to the oldest man in the group. "This is my Uncle Ben," Ben smiled at me. "Next to him his wife, Becky." His aunt was beautiful with her blond hair. "This is my annoying cousin, Bentley and his fiancée Morgan." I could tell Bentley was a Wood. Morgan had brown curly hair and blue eyes.

"If I remember you were the annoying one with you and Rich were always following me." Bentley joked. Junior smiled and threw his arm around his cousin.

"You were our older cooler cousin and we wanted to be like you." Bentley shook his head. "I believe we caught you and Mary Evans…" We didn't hear what he said because Bentley covered his mouth. Bentley smiled at Morgan.

"I could tell Lily about the time you followed Kristy Mathews everywhere when you were…"

"You better not or I will kill you," Junior said jokily. They both laughed at each other. I traded a look with Morgan, what did we get ourselves into. Junior grabbed my hand. "Let's go before Bent wants to tell more stories about me." Bentley laughed.

"I have to tell her what she is getting into with you," Bentley patted Junior on his back, Junior shook his head and pulled us away.

The next group was three women and two men. Junior leaned down and kissed the oldest woman cheek. "Hello, Grandma." He stood up and pulled me near. "This is Lily," The old woman looked at me with sharper hazel eyes. I felt like she could see straight through me. I felt like she was wondering if I was good enough for her grandson.

"Lily, you look like your grandmother," I thought she was going to say my grandmother Molly but she didn't. "Doris but I can see the Weasley mark on you too."

"You knew my grandmother." She nodded. Doris was my great-grandmother from her Dad's side of the family.

"Use to have a house in Godric Hollows. Your grandfather was a cutie. I even held him a couple of times." She said. I liked her. "Oh you might want to know who else is with me. This is my husband Doug," She patted the hand next to her. "These are my granddaughters Hilary and Kelsey. The man next to Kelsey is her husband Nick." She pointed Hilary. "This one never married."

"Grandma," Hilary said. Phoebe ignored her.

"And this one never had any kids," She pointed at Kelsey.

"Grandma, you know Nick and I had other dreams." Kelsey tried to defend herself.

"You could have children and took them along with you." Phoebe said. I really liked Phoebe, she was great. She looked at me. "My son had five children and only three got married and had kids. I hope when you marry Junior that you decide to have children." I blushed.

"Mrs. Wood,"

"Call me Phoebe," She said.

"Junior and I haven't talked about it but I'm sure with both of us coming from big families we will want some." Phoebe smiled.

"I like you, Lily Potter. Remind me of your grandmother." I smiled because I didn't know what my grandmother was like because she was died before my dad was born.

"You have to tell me about my grandparents some time," I said.

"You'll have to come over some time without Junior here." She threw her grandson a look.

"Of course, Grandma. I'm going to take Lily away now." Junior pulled me away. "If I didn't pull you away now she would keep on talking." He said when I gave him a look. He took me to the group with his sister, Zoe was in. Junior stepped in front of his sister.

"Junior," I said.

"What?" He looked where I was. "Oh, but you know Zoe and Jay already."

"You don't have to be rude to them." I hit him on the arm. He smiled before turning to his sister and her husband.

"Hello Zoe, Jay." Then he turned to the other couple. "Lily this is my cousin Lauren and her husband Mike." Lauren had dark brown hair and green eyes and Mike had sandy blond hair and rich brown eyes. "Where are your terrors?" Junior asked them.

Lauren threw her cousin a look. "If you mean my daughters, they are in the corner with your nephew." She pointed to the corner and I saw two light brown hair girls playing with Billie. Annie was in a playpen watching them. I could tell they were going to break many hearts when they are older.

"Your girls are beautiful," I said to Lauren. She smiled at me.

"Thank you. You must be Lily I've heard so much about." She gave me a hug.

"Where is your brother?" Junior asked. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"He's over there with your sister and brother." She pointed them out. I sighed because I saw that Paul was here. I wonder what Phoebe thought about him dating her granddaughter. I'll have to ask her some time tonight. I felt Junior tense next to me.

I leaned closer to him. "It's going to be okay. He won't do anything while everyone is here." Junior nodded and led the way over to them.

"Junior," A brown haired man hugged him. "How is life in the quidditch world?"

"Good. How is life in the banking world?" The guy laughed. I assumed that he was Junior's cousin Rich. They hugged one more time before Rich looked at me. "Rich, this is my girlfriend, Lily."

Rich hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Take care of my cousin." I nodded. He let me go. "This is my girlfriend Millie." She smiled at me. Her hair was a dark red and it worked for her. "You must know Mac, Paul, and Walker but do you know Walker's girlfriend, Janet." I looked at him like how would he know. He smiled. "I just do." I shook my head. I could see how smart he was.

"Junior, you got a good one here better then Molly Wells." Rich slapped Junior on the back.

"What is with you and Bent bring up my old flames?" Junior asked.

"We have to tell Lily what she is getting into." Rich threw his arm around me.

"Thank you but I already know."

"See she is smart." Rich said to his cousin. Junior shook his head.

"I'll be back but I want her to meet your parents and Uncle Arnold." Junior pulled us away. He led us to the last group. Junior was grabbed in a hug by his aunt.

"Junior, it has been too long." Junior threw me a help me look. I shook my head. She let him go.

"Aunt Dorothy, this is Lily." His aunt took me up in a hug. I saw a smirk on Junior's face. I hated him right now. She let me go.

"You must meet my husband Tony and my uncle Arnold." I nodded to the two men who smiled back in understanding.

"I just brought Lily over to meet you," Junior said. They nodded. Junior pulled me away. We headed for the group with his cousin Rich, his sister Mac, and his brother group. We stayed there until a house-elf came in.

"Dinner is ready, Sirs and Misses," Then he disappeared. Everyone followed Phoebe and Doug down the hall to the dining room. The men held out the chairs for the ladies before sitting themselves. Dinner passed with joking and laughter. It felt like I was at home.

"Everyone in the sitting room for presents," Phoebe said after dinner. Everyone headed for the sitting room.

There was a large Christmas tree in the room with presents all under the tree. There was a table with eggnog and Christmas cookies on it. The little girls were starting to know that it was Christmas so they sat in front of the tree. Lauren and Mike sat down with them. Everyone else took seats around the sitting room. One of the house-elves handed out eggnog to the adults while another started to hand out the gifts. I sat back and watched. The kids were liking the boxes more than the gifts that were in them. I was too busy watching everyone I didn't notice a house-elf trying to hand me a present.

"Lily," Junior said. I looked at him before looking down at the house-elf.

"Oh," I saw it was from Oliver and Katie. I turned to them. "You didn't have to get me a gift."

Katie shook her head. "It was no problem." I smiled before opening it. It was a small jewelry box with a lily on the cover.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I choked out somehow.

"You're welcome," Katie smiled. After the last of the presents were gone. Everyone sat around and talked. The kids were put to bed after Annie fell asleep.

"I think it's time for us to go," Walker said. He got up with Janet.

I turned to Junior. "I think he is right." Junior nodded. He got up and help me up. I said goodbye to everyone. James and Becky followed us to the front door. A house-elf got our cloaks while another open the door. I had my back to the door so I didn't see the snow outside until James said something.

"I don't think you are leaving," When I looked it was snowing very hard that you couldn't see in front of you. Tracy turned to one of the house-elf.

"Can you get a room ready for Junior and Lily and Walker and Janet?" The house-elf nodded before disappearing.

"Can we use the floo?" I asked. There had to be a way home. I don't know about sharing a room with Junior. Tracy shook her head.

"Sorry but our floo are off tonight and tomorrow." I nodded.

"I'll send a patronus to my parents," They nodded. I sent it and told my parents what was going on and that I will meet them at the Burrow tomorrow.

The house-elf came back. "The rooms are ready, Miss Tracy."

"Thank you," She said the house-elf's name. "Can you take them where they will be staying?" The house-elf nodded. Tracy went back to the sitting room to tell everyone what was going on and that they will be staying the night if they weren't already.

Junior, Walker, Janet, and I followed the house-elf upstairs. He gave the first room to Walker and Janet. He opened our door. It was a little hallway that had the loo next to it. I walked in the room. The floor and walls were made of stone, it give it character. There was a huge rug in front of the huge fireplace. There was a fire in it. The bed was huge, it was in front of the rug. You could fit my whole family in there and still have room. On the other side of the room was a window were the snow was piling up. There was a love seat in front of it.

While I was taking in the room, Junior was talking to the house-elf before turning to me. "He's going to bring you something to change into. I'll take the love seat."

I looked him up and down and knew that the love seat wouldn't be big enough for him. "No, we can share the bed, it is big enough for us to stay on our own side."

"If you are sure," I nodded. The house-elf came back carrying a nightgown. He handed it to me before leaving the room.

I went to the bathroom to change. The nightgown seem like something my grandmum would wear but it would work. I came out to see that Junior had changed and turned down the bed for us. I walked over and to the left side and climbed in. Junior got in his side. I stayed at the edge of the bed and was turned away from him. I waited for Junior to get settle before I closed my eyes.

"Lily, you can relax. I'm not going to do anything you do want me to." Junior said. I nodded and tried to relax. I heard the bed move. "Maybe this will help." He turned my face around so I could see into his eyes. "I'm going to kiss you, Lily." I nodded as he took my lips. I could feel myself starting to relax. Junior moved over me as I wrapped my arms around him. As we kissed I could feel Junior's hand all over my body. Junior broke the kiss. "Lily, I want to make love to you right now but I want you to ready." I nodded.

"Make love to me," I whispered. Junior smiled before kissing me. He pushed up my nightgown before taking it off. I took off his shirt. His hands roamed my body like he was learning it. His hands left a fire where ever they touch. Somehow I took off his bottoms. He entered me and I almost flew off but Junior held on. He knew where to touch. He kissed me as I went on my high and came back down. He came in me.

He climb off of me before pulling me in his arms. I let out a yawn. "I am going to relax now." I settled in his arms and closed my eyes. I heard him let out a chuckle before kissing me. "Good night, Junior."

"Goodnight, Lily."

* * *

**A/N: Thank You for reading. -sjt**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

I woke with Junior's arms around me. He was still sleeping. I just laid there thinking about last night. We made love again in the middle of the night. I know I should regret what we did but it was special and it might be the only thing I have from him after all this. I moved closer to his body and closed my eyes. I felt Junior's arm tighten. He put his head in the nook of my neck.

"Do we have to get up?" Junior said.

I didn't open my eyes. "Not if you don't want too." I heard Junior move round.

"What time do we have to be at your grandparents'?" He asked.

"No later than ten." I turned around to face him.

"Then we have to get up because we only have two hours and I know you probably want to go home before we go to your grandparents'." I moaned but I opened my eyes.

"If we didn't have to go. I would love to spend the day in bed with you." Junior kissed me before getting out of bed. My eyes followed him as he put on his boxers.

"Your dress has been washed." He said. I sat up in bed, pulling the sheet up with me. "You can use the bathroom first." I nodded. I got out of the bed and grabbed my dress from Junior before going in the bathroom.

After I was done, I went in the room to see that Junior was dressed already. "I showered in a different room." He said after I gave him a questionable look. I nodded. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded again.

We appeared in front of my house. We walked in and I knew there was no one here because they were all at the Burrow. "Come upstairs with me, Junior." We went upstairs were I changed out of my dress.

Junior looked around my room. "Do we have time for a little fun?" I shook my head with a smile. I grabbed my gifts for everyone before grabbing Junior's hand so he won't try anything.

We floo in the sitting room. "Lily's here," Hugo yelled when he saw it was me. He was the only one in the sitting room.

"Thank you, Hugo for the announcing it to the whole world." Junior came in after me. "Where is Daphne?" She would hit him for me and he needed it.

"She is in the kitchen. Where everyone is congratulating her on her ring." Hugo smiled.

I dropped my presents and hugged him. "You asked her." He nodded. "About time. I'll have to ask her about it because you don't give good details." Hugo laughed.

He looked over me to Junior. "Women are strange," I hit Hugo on the arm and looked at Junior. "Don't you say anything?"

"I wasn't," He smiled. I grabbed him. "Let me show you around." I pulled him away from Hugo.

We ran into Roxanne and Aaron at the stairs. "Junior, this is my cousin Roxanne and her husband, Aaron." Junior shook their hands.

"I hear congratulations are in order that you are having your first baby."

"Thank you. We are very happy. Excuse us." Roxanne and Aaron went upstairs where Amber and four year old Remus came running down. Amber saw us.

"Aunt Lily, you're here." She hugged me. "Junior," She hugged him. She grabbed Remus' hand. "This is my cousin, Remus. He is four." Remus hid behind Amber's legs. Junior looked a little confused by who his parents were.

"He is Vic and Teddy's oldest." I said to him. He got down to Remus' level.

"Hi, I'm Lily's friend," He put his hand out. Remus stepped out from behind Amber and put his little hand in Junior's hand and shook it. Remus looked proud with his chests all out.

"Remus, Amber," I heard someone call for them. The kids traded looks before running away. The person came down the stairs. It was Vic. She smiled when she saw us. "Lily," She said. "Who might this be?" She said like she didn't know that I was bring someone for Christmas.

I rolled my eyes. "This is Junior. Junior this is my cousin, Vic."

"Hello, you must be the mother of that cute little boy who ran that way." He pointed in the wrong direction.

"Thank you," She smiled and went that way.

"Why did you send her the wrong way?" I hit him on the arm.

"I have to get my new friend a head start." I shook my head and headed for the kitchen where I found most of women.

Grandmum was that at the stove, telling my aunts Fleur, Audrey and my cousins Molly and Dom, what to do. The other women were gather around Daphne, while she was telling the story about how Hugo propose to her. The only males that were around were baby George and Dustin, who were both in nappies. Lucy was the first to see me.

She smiled. "Lily," There was something in her eye that I didn't like. "This must be Junior." I nodded. By that time everyone was looking at us even the babies.

I thought it was best to tell him who everyone was. "Over at the stove helping Grandmum is Aunt Fleur, Aunt Audrey, my cousins Dom and Molly." He waved to them after I pointed them out. They smiled and waved back. "Everyone around Daphne," Daphne waved at him. "Is Robin, Lucy, Brooke, and Aunt Angelica. Everyone else you know." Rose, Alice, Zia, my mum, and Aunt Hermione where there too. "Where are all the men?" I asked. They are probably outside trying to stay out of the way.

"They are outside. They didn't want to be around us." Rose said. I nodded. I led Junior to the back door and outside. I saw all the men standing round talking to each other. I led Junior over to them. I smiled when Dad saw me. I kissed him on the cheek. He shook Junior's hand. They said their hellos before I introduced everyone. "Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, and Uncle George," They waved to show Junior who was who when I said their name. "Cousins Teddy, Kade, Louis, Wat, Lorcan, and Fred. They did the same thing that the older ones did. "Everyone else you know," I was talking about Dad, Uncle Ron, James, Al. and Hugo who had come outside after seeing us in the sitting room.

"Leave him here and go back in the house with the hens." James shooed me away. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Will you be okay?" I asked to Junior. He nodded. I went back to the house and had every eye in the room on me when I came in.

"You lost him out here." Mum said.

I nodded. "What can I help with?" I asked Grandmum.

"You can take everyone expect those who are helping me out of here." Everyone sighed but exited the kitchen.

Everyone ended up in the sitting room. The older ladies started talking to each other. I sat down next to Daphne. "So how did my idoit cousin, Hugo ask you?"

"Well, we were at my parents yesterday and Hugo said he had a present for me but he had to give it to me privately. I sighed the last time he gave me something it was something that I could only wear in the bedroom. So we went out to the garden. He told me how he loves me and how he can't live without me. He got down on one knee and asked me. He pulled out the ring after I said yes. He put the ring on my finger, we kissed." She was going to say something but I stopped her.

"I don't need to know how you celebrated." She laughed. "Let me see the ring." She gave me her hand. There was a simple diamond with two smaller stones on the side. It was on a silver band. It was Hugo and Daphne love. "It is perfect." I hugged her. She was getting married to my cousin. "So do you have the date picked out?" I asked.

"Sometime in June. I always wanted to be a June bride." Daphne had a far off look in eyes.

"Have you told your mother yet?" I asked.

"Yes," Daphne talked about how she revealed to her mother about the date. We laughed. I can't wait until Aunt Hermione knows about the date. She made Rose wait a year before she married Scorpius.

"Daphne," Aunt Hermione called her over. Daphne got up and went over to see what Aunt Hermione wanted. I turned to see who was next to me but I found Vic shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I smiled up at her.

"Your boyfriend sent me in the wrong way. I didn't find them until Hugo had them before he went outside." She crossed her arms.

"Sorry, but I think he belongs in this family." I continued to smile at her.

Vic smiled mischievous at me. Gone was the mother but in replaced with the Weasley in her. "You're right. Don't lose him." She headed for the kitchen. I saw that all the children were downstairs bothering their mothers.

"So how was last night?" I turned to see Rose had taken Daphne spot.

"It was good." My smiled grew.

Rose knew that smile because she said. "You had sex last night."

"No, I didn't." I tried to look Rose in the eye but couldn't.

"Yes, you did. I know when you do." Rose smiled. "Lucy, Roxanne," Lucy and Roxanne looked up from their conversation. Roxanne came down at some time between me talking to Daphne and now. I didn't see Aaron anywhere so he must be outside. Rose waved them over. "Lily had sex last night." They yelled at me.

"I knew something was up." Lucy said. "I saw it when you came in."

"How was he?" Roxanne asked.

"You know I don't kiss and tell." They laughed.

"Yeah right," Rose grinned. "You told us about Adam, Luke, Tom."

"Because they were terrible in bed." I said like it was no big deal.

They traded looks between themselves. "So I think he was good."

"Yeah," They started talking like I wasn't there. "He does play professional quidditch. He know how to use a broom."

"Can you stop talking about Junior and I like we are not here?" I asked.

"Rose smiled. "Junior is not here." I rolled my eyes.

"You can stop." Roxanne and Lucy laughed.

Before they could say anything Grandmum yelled. "Dinner." Everyone trooped into the kitchen. Everyone sat around the table. Everyone was talking at once while passing the food around. Junior touched my leg while handing me the mashed potatoes. I felt my heart go a little quicker. He smiled because he knew what he was doing. I saw that Rose had saw.

"So Junior I heard you had to stay over last night because of snow." The way Rose said it, it was like she knew what happen last night.

"Yeah, Lily and I had to share a bed." Junior said like two can play at this game. I glanced around to see where my parents and brothers were. They were not paying attention to me.

"Can you two stop?" I hissed.

"What you don't what your mum to know that you had sex last night." Rose said a little louder that everyone around us turned around.

"I'm going to kill you, Rose Weasley."

"It's Malfoy but thank you." She smiled. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I don't know what Scorpius sees in you." Everyone turned back to their own conversation.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," Rose smiled.

I made a face. "No I wouldn't. So how was your night with the Malfoys?" Rose started telling me about her night and how much she loves her in-laws. I told her about last night.

We finished dinner and headed for the sitting room. Everyone sat around. "Gifts," Grandmum said. "We'll go first," Grandmum started to hand our brown packages. We all knew what it was. I opened it and saw green jumper. I saw Junior had one too. He hadn't opened it.

"Everything is okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought I wasn't going to get one today." He said softly.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Open it." Junior opened the gift to find a blue jumper with the Puddlemere United logo on it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Grandmum smiled. The rest of the present were handed out.

After the all gifts were handed out, everyone was sitting around listening to Celestina Warbeck because she was Grandmum favorite singer. Junior squeeze my hand. I looked up at him. "Can we go somewhere private?" I nodded and grabbed his hand. I saw Rose giving me thumbs up.

I took us out to the garden. Junior pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was a long box with a red bow on it. "I want to give this to you. Happy Christmas." He handed it to me. I opened it and saw a gold necklace with wreath on. "It is for you to remember me by." Tears came to my eyes.

"Thank you," He took it out of the box and placed it around my neck. It fell perfectly. "It's beautiful." I took out a box for him. "I got something for you." He opened it and it was an ornament. "Something to remember me by."

"Thank you," He kissed me. We headed back in the house. Mum was the first to see the necklace. I shook my head when she smiled. I knew we were going to talk about this later when we got home. I sighed but went to sit away from her.

Junior was taking me home when he asked me. "Can I bring my sisters and brother to the New Year's Eve party?"

"Yeah, bring your cousins too if you want, just no kids or parents." I said.

"Thank you," He kissed me. "I'll see you later. I might write to you later in the week to see if you want to do something." I smiled.

"I would love too." I kissed him one last time before going in the house.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. -sjt**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"So how many did you invite?" Al asked as he and James were putting up decorations.

"Well there is Junior and his family." I was putting champagne glasses on a table.

"And how many is that?" Al walked over to me.

"Three siblings with their partners and three cousins with their partners. So six couples."

Al nodded. He left the ballroom when he heard Zia calling for him. James smiled like he was up to no good as he left the room. I sighed. What was I going to do about them? I stood there to take a look around ballroom to see the only thing that needed to be done was putting up the clock and that needed more than three people to do it. Everything looked good for tonight.

I felt someone wrapped their arms around me. I knew they were Junior. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lean down to kiss me.

"I came to see if you need any help and I couldn't stay away forever." After Christmas Junior and I have been seeing a lot of each other, we would go out than ended up at his place where we would stay the night. I didn't sleep over last night because I had to help with getting ready for the party.

"Okay," I kissed him. "All we have to do is put the clock up," I leaned closer to his ear. "I will need help getting dress later." I pressed my body against his. By the look in his eyes I knew what he wanted. I wanted to grabbed his hand and head for my room but we were stopped.

"Oh good Junior is here." Al and James came walking in with their wives and children. "He can help us with the clock." We let each other go.

Amber came running up and hugged Junior. "Hi, Junior." I think my niece has a crush on my boyfriend.

"Hey, Amber," I saw Amber blush. I wanted to laugh but didn't because Amber was hugging him.

"Amber, come and watch your cousin while we put up the clock." Alice called out. Amber ran to her mother.

"I think someone has a crush on you," I said to Junior as we walked over to the clock.

"Women young and old find me irresistible." Junior smiled. I hit him on the arm.

"When you are done flirting we can put up the clock," Al gave us a look like we were in trouble. His wife hit him. He smiled at her before turning to us. "On the count of three," We nodded. "One, two, three," we lifted the clock up and placed it where we wanted. After it was in place, James made sure that the time was right on all sides.

"Alright, everything is ready. The house-elves are making the food and they'll place it in here before the party. People will start showing up at ten so be down here before then." James gave instructions.

"What about me, Daddy? I can I come to the party?" Amber ran up to her father.

James smiled. "I'm sorry but the party is for grown-ups but you are going to spend the night with Grandmum and Granddad. They are going to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house."

"Oh," Amber sounded down. James took her hand. He said something to her before walking out of the ballroom. Al and Zia grabbed Dustin before leaving.

"Come on, lover boy." I grabbed Junior's hand and led him to my room. "We need to do something for the next five hours."

"I could help you get undressed," Junior was already lifting my shirt up.

"I like your way of thinking." I lifted my arms for him to take my shirt off.

* * *

"Junior stop," I laughed. He was kissing the back of my neck as I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up.

"What I think you look beautiful." I looked at him through the mirror. He sighed and walked away. I finished my make-up before going to find him. He was sitting on my bed. "Are you ready for tonight?" I kissed him. "You haven't partied with us before."

He got up. "If they are anything like the parties at Hogwarts then I know what I'm in for." He lanced my arm in his. We headed downstairs where James, Alice, Al, and Zia were already there.

There was a mischievous look in James' eye. "How was the rest of your afternoon?"

"Shut up, James." I said. We headed for the ballroom. When we entered everything looked perfect for the party. There was food on the tables, there were drinks plenty.

"We are ready," Zia smiled.

Not ten minutes later the first of the guest started coming. Soon the ballroom was packed. Everyone was having a good time and that put a smile on my face. "Would you like a dance, my lady?" Junior smiled at me when he came up to me after seeing his family. I smiled.

"Of course, my good sir." I put my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around me and started to dance.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" I blushed.

"Every time you see me." We went around. I saw Dom talking to Lauren, it looked like they were catching up. Then we got stuck while in a turn. I looked up and saw mistletoe above us.

"Why are we stuck?" Junior asked. I pointed up. "Oh," He smiled. "I guess I have to kiss you." He leaned down and kissed me.

After the kiss I turned to see my brothers laughing at me. I shook my head because I knew what they were up to earlier when it was just the three of us. "Excuse me," I made my way over to them while taking out my wand. They saw that I had taken out my wand. They started to look for a place to run. "James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, I'm going to make sure you never have children again." I saw that everyone was watching us. "I don't think your wives will be very happy about that."

James smiled as he started to run. "It's a good thing that Alice is already pregnant." He yelled over his shoulder.

"James!" I heard Alice yell somewhere in the ballroom.

I cornered them in a corner. "Why?" I put my hands on my hips.

"We had to make sure you were perfect for each other." Al said.

"You didn't use…" I hoped they didn't use the extreme mistletoe that only worked on true love that Uncle George made. They nodded. "I'm going to kill you," I growled at them.

"You don't have to tell him what it was," Al said. I shook my head. They didn't understand that we were going to break up in a few days. They think that I could spend the rest of my life with him.

"We wanted to make sure he was right for you," James said in a soft voice. They must have saw my face. "We are your older brothers and we want what is best for you." They thought that I was upset about the mistletoe but that had nothing to do with it. It made me see that I was in love with Junior and I was going to have to let him go at the end of the week.

I wanted to hug my brothers but I was still angry at them. "I won't kill you today but…" I didn't know what to say because they didn't know what was going on between Junior and I. They waited for me to say something. I shook my head. If everything turns out okay maybe I will thank them later. "Go back to your wives." They didn't wait for me to change my mine. I decide to stand there for a moment before going back to the guests.

"Can I have this dance?" I looked up to see Paul smiling in front of me. I wanted to tell him to get away from me but I didn't want to make another scene.

"Sure," I let him led me to the dance floor. I saw Junior giving us an evil eye. I shook my head at him. He grabbed the first woman, who happen to be Rose, he could and took her on the dance floor.

We started to dance. "Have you had any thoughts about my plan?" Paul looked ahead and smiled.

I made sure to love him in the eye. "I already told you no many times."

"I was wondering if you were going to say that," He kept on smiling. "Because I have something on you and Mr. Perfect."

"What?" I asked. Did he know that this was all for show?

"I looked into your story but there hasn't been anything about you two until December. If you had been going put with him since October it would have been in the papers with you being Harry Potter's daughter and Junior being the big quidditch star that he is. So this is what I'm thinking," He could a chance to look at me. "This relationship in a fraud. I wouldn't be surprised if you break up very soon. I could tell everyone right now about this thing that you two are doing or you can agree to run away with me after you break up with Junior. Which one is it?"

I took in everything he said in. I could agree with him but somehow all I saw was hurt and pain. I could let him tell everyone and see the hurt on everyone faces. I smiled because there was a three option he forgot about.

"There is one option you forgot." I stop the dance. I let him go and went to stand in the center of the room. I put my wand to my neck. I saw five minutes to midnight. "Can I have everyone attention?" Everyone turned their eyes on me. "This past month Junior and I have been fake dating for our families." I looked at my family and his family. "But through all this I fell in love with him. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings." There were looks of surprise to anger to disbelief. I turned to Paul who was the only angry one out of them. "There is my third option. I'm not going to have you hurt me or this family anymore. You are a jackass." I sent the bat-bogey hex at him. He ran from the room. Mac ran after him. I knew there was going to be some words between them.

I looked around to see how everyone was taking this. People were smiling like they knew what was going on. I didn't hear someone walked up to me until they were right there. They touched me and I knew it was Junior. He turned me around. I was afraid he was going to say something like he didn't love me or that we should stop seeing each other but he did neither.

"You love me," I nodded because I felt my throat closing. I looked away from him. He took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. "I love you, too. I don't want this to end. I want to see where this goes." He kissed me. I had clapping all around us. I smiled at him after the kiss before seeing everyone was happy for us.

"Ten…nine…" I looked up and saw that it was almost midnight. I looked at Junior, who smiled.

"Seven…" We joined into the countdown.

"Six…"

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

I felt Junior's lips on mine. "Happy New Year, Lily."

"Happy New Years, Junior." We kiss again, standing under the clock with all our friends and family around us.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading.-sjt**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

358 days later…

"Lily, I can't believe you want to get married today." Rose came in. Rose looked good after eleven months after she had her son, Jason. She was in her green maid of honor dress.

"This is time is special time for Junior and me." I smooth down my dress.

After New Year's, we told our parents what was going on. They seemed okay with it. Mac had broken up with Paul, she a little sad but she was starting to see the signs and knew it was time to break up with him. Six months later, Junior and I moved in together where he asked me to marry him. Now six months later we are in his family home getting married on Christmas Eve.

I told Junior this was a date I wanted to get married because it was the perfect date and I wanted it here because the castle looked beautiful with all its decorations. I wanted us to remember this is day forever.

Rose shook her head. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Because your dad will be here soon. I can't believe you are getting married." She hugged me before handing me my flowers that was red roses. She had her white roses. There was a knock on the door and Dad poked his head in.

"Are we ready?" He smiled when he saw me. There were tears in his eye. He kissed me on the cheek. "You look beautiful." I nodded. He was going to make me cry.

"Dad, you are going to make me cry." I laughed. He nodded. He lanced my arm through his.

We followed Rose out of the room and down the stairs to the ballroom where the service was going to take place. Rose went in before us at the sound of the music. Dad gripped my hand as the door opened. "Are you ready?" He asked again. I nodded. He led me in and down the aisle where Junior was waiting for me. There was a big smile on face. Dad placed my hand in Junior's when we got up there. "You take care of my little girl now." Dad told Junior, who nodded at Dad. Dad took his seat next to Mum.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gather here…." The official went on talking. Before I knew it, I was Mrs. Oliver Wood Jr. "My I pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Wood Jr." There wasn't a dry eye in the place. Junior walked down the aisle and out of the room.

"You can come back," Rose came in the sitting room to get us.

We went back to the ballroom where we found everyone standing as we made our way up to the head table. We had a beautiful dinner, the speeches were made by Rose and Rich. There was a lot of laughter when they talked about us. The dancing was started with our first dance as a married couple.

"So by this time we will have a little one?" Junior smiled at me. We were sitting at the head table when he asked me.

"We will see," I kissed him.

Across the room….

"Hi, I'm Lysander, friend of the bride." He smiled at the girl sitting at one of the tables, where she was watching people dance.

She looked up at him and saw the warmest blue eyes that made her smile. "Hi, I'm Mac, sister of the groom."

"I was wondering if you would like to dance." He held out his hand for her to take. He helped her up and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you have a safe and happy holiday. Would you like a story about Lysander and Mac.? Let me know.-sjt. **


End file.
